Cinos and Ciara
by Nerokin4
Summary: Finn and Fiona are transported to a world where its possible for them to meet. What happens when they do and who exactly are the Hunters who bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

Cinos and Ciara

_Prologue_

_The Ice King had formally invited Princess Bubblegum to his castle for tea. Ever Suspicious Finn and Jake went with her. _

_"Ooh goody! You're here!" the Ice King said. "Jake and Princess Bubblegum, I've set your tea over there. Finn, I need to talk to you in the library."_

_ "Whoa! Wait! You're not after the Princess?" Finn asked._

_ "I only invited her so you'd come, If I invited you, you wouldn't come no matter how Important it was." Finn was escorted by Günter, one of the Ice King's pet penguins, to the library. The Ice King soon followed."This is about my Fan-Fiction, Fiona and Cake."_

_ "What you need my help to write the next one?"_

_ "No, I need your help to figure out what happened to it," Finn looked confused so the Ice King gave him the book to skim._

_ Every time Fiona's name was supposed to appear in the story, it was a blank._

_"So you erased their names, big whoop."_

_ "The names weren't erased, there'd still de something there if they were."_

_ Finn took a second look at the space left behind by Fiona's name. There was nothing left in the space._

_ "What the Nuts is happening?"_

_ "She is in another world."A voice said. "One tied to the Darkness of the heart. You can save her if you follow her."_

_ For the Ice King's sake, strange as it sounds, Finn agreed._


	2. Chapter 2

Uncollectable Bounty

Cinos was born a monster. His mother was a minor demon and his father was a minor angel. All he ever wanted was to be human. All he could ever be was a Bounty Hunter in the Twin Grounds of Candy Kingdom. Then the Lynch came along. He said that if he delivered a boy named Finn to him, he would make him and his dimensional partner, Ciara, human.

"You want him alive right?" he said.

"Oh yes," The Lynch said.

"And you won't hurt him either?"

"Of course not."

"Figures, otherwise you wouldn't have come to me. What's the time limit?"

"You have three hundred fifty minutes." Just as he said it the timer imprinted on Cinos' arm clicked to 00:350:00 and started to tick down, second by second. The target's face appeared on his hand. He had long hair, some of it covering his eye. He couldn't tell anything else about this guy Finn. Cinos jumped off the roof where he met the Lynch And sped through the city on the rooftops, looking for a hotspot. He found it. The arrow indicator pointed out Finn in the north side of the Plaza. It took about three seconds for Cinos to track Finn by the sound of his yelling for a girl named Fiona.

"Can it," He said. "Talk about noise." He hanged down for a minute, Scaring Finn off his perch. So he jumped down to the street to join him. "Finn, right?"

"Y-yeah," Finn said. "But how did you-?" before he could finish Cinos grabbed Finn's right arm and studied it, there was a bounty timer on the arm. It was set to seven zeroes, meaning he wasn't on a mission, or he failed one recently.

"Looks like you're a Hunter," Cinos said.

"Hunter?" Finn asked.

"Bounty Hunter," Cinos stuck out his timer keeping the target's face hidden. "Anyone who becomes a bounty hunter in Twin Grounds has a timer imprinted into their skin, this timer lets the hunter know how much time is left before the bounty is void. And this bounty I can't afford to lose. My Partner and I need to work together."

"Okay," Finn said. He put his hands behind his head and smiled. "I don't know how I became A 'Hunter,' but can I help?"

"What?" Cinos criticized. "Time out, do you trust every stranger you meet? I'm sorry. You're no good, you and I exist on the same ground, and my pact is with someone else."

"Okay, we can't be partners, Why not I help as a friend?"

Cinos was scared now. "Now we're friends? Look it's not that easy?"

"Never said it was, but you could make it easier."

"Hah. Alright fine, let's go."

Cinos started using the Hunters' control of the environment to make himself move faster through it. The he realized that Finn probably didn't know how to use that power. So he went back and showed him. They reached third district and Finally Finn had to ask.

"Hey, I never caught your name."

Rift Riders, Creatures that belong on the Dimensional Boundary came around to attack them.

"Rift Riders!" Cinos yelled.

"Weird name," Finn commented.

"Not me, them!"

"I know!" Finn took out a sword. Forged in Devil's Blood by the look of the red blade. Cinos took out his own sword, the Heaven and Hellblade. They started slashing through the Rift Riders mowing them down in seconds. Finally the last few took to the Boundary again. Leaving one behind to be slain by the two of them together. They rested for a minute.

"It's Cinos by the way."

"Huh?"

"Cinos Shadowblood. You asked."

"Cinos…Shadowblood… That's a mouthful."

"Ahah, No it's really not."

"Well shouldn't we be looking for your target?"

Cinos felt kind of sorry for Finn, He didn't know that he was the target, and they were looking for the Employer. "I already took care of my target. I'm looking for the employer."

"Then why do you need me?"

"You happen to be on the list of Objectives for some reason, I can't succeed without you."

"I see… Then let's go find the Employer."

Cinos got up and they went to the Tavern Street.

"I brought you Finn! We had a Bargain!"

"What's the matter? Cinos?" But Cinos was too focused on finding the Lynch. Then he looked behind them. The Lynch, a monster so hideous with horns coming out of the chin and going back into the head, skeletal limbs and a cloth covering.

"No way! You were employed by him!?" Finn drew his Devil blood sword and prepared to fight the Lynch, the same could be said for the Lynch, only with an Angel blood Axe.

"Hey!" Cinos said. "That wasn't the Deal! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" he rushed up with the Heaven and Hellblade in hand and slashed across the space where the Lynch used to be.

"No, Cinos! Stop! He's too dangerous," Finn said. But just before the cowardly Lynch could hack Cinos in two, Cinos cut his hands off and the Lynch retreated. Finn looked amazed. "How did you do that!?"

"Reflex, there's a whole lot of stuff you don't want to know about me." The timer reset to seven zeroes. "Looks like I failed this mission." Cinos took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Raf and Fiona

Ciara, The opposite of Cinos, was looking for a girl named Fiona. The Lynch had given her and her partner the same mission… in a sense. Ciara had to look for a girl Named Fiona. She found her in the Tavern Plaza. She was shouting around for a guy named Finn.

"Wow… Where's your portal?" Ciara asked. "It takes something special to jump to Twin Ground without one."

Fiona jumped. "Who are you?"

"Call me Ciara; I have a mission centered on you." Ciara jumped down and noticed Fiona's Timer, set to Seven Zeroes. Her hand was blank, meaning she didn't have a target, or a mission. "So you're a Hunter. Nonetheless I need to get you to my Employer."

"Employer?"

"He never said his name. I never saw his face."

"Then why do you trust him?"

"He offered me and my partner a bounty that we can't afford not to collect. For you and this Finn character."

"You know Finn!?"

"Not Personally. My partner is after him. Let's just head for Fountain Plaza. I've only got…" Ciara explained. "00:250:59, and counting down. Fiona we've got to go. I've lost a hundred minutes already." Fiona Reluctantly agreed to follow Ciara to the Fountain Plaza. On the way they… met a guy.

"I got you now Ciara!" he came out running. He had a Skateboard, and was dressed strangely. "Once I take you down, yo, me and Riu is going back where we belong!"

"Raf… How many times have we got to go through this…?" Ciara said. "You're being tricked. Hunters can't be hired to take out other Hunters."

"Can it, Aight!? Your reverse psychiatry ain't gonna to work!" He pulled out a huge Ax which he called Fireflier. "Let's Go!" Pulling out her Heaven and Hellspear, she took Raf down in a minute.

"Agh! Y'know what? forget it! This is stale yo."

"C'mon Fiona we've got to go."

r document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Victim Number Two

Ciara, The opposite of Cinos, was looking for a girl named Fiona. The Lynch had given her and her partner the same mission… in a sense. Ciara had to look for a girl Named Fiona. She found her in the Tavern Plaza. She was shouting around for a guy named Finn.

"Wow… Where's your portal?" Ciara asked. "It takes something special to jump to Twin Ground without one."

Fiona jumped. "Who are you?"

"Call me Ciara; I have a mission centered on you." Ciara jumped down and noticed Fiona's Timer, set to Seven Zeroes. Her hand was blank, meaning she didn't have a target, or a mission. "So you're a Hunter. Nonetheless I need to get you to my Employer."

"Employer?"

"He never said his name. I never saw his face."

"Then why do you trust him?"

"He offered me and my partner a bounty that we can't afford not to collect. For you and this Finn character."

"You know Finn!?"

"Not Personally. My partner is after him. Let's just head for Fountain Plaza. I've only got…" Ciara explained. "00:250:59, and counting down. Fiona we've got to go. I've lost a hundred minutes already." Fiona Reluctantly agreed to follow Ciara to the Fountain Plaza. On the way they… met a guy.

"I got you now Ciara!" he came out running. He had a Skateboard, and was dressed strangely. "Once I take you down, yo, me and Riu is going back where we belong!"

"Raf… How many times have we got to go through this…?" Ciara said. "You're being tricked. Hunters can't be hired to take out other Hunters."

"Can it, Aight!? Your reverse psychiatry ain't gonna to work!" He pulled out a huge Ax which he called Fireflier. "Let's Go!" Pulling out her Heaven and Hellspear, she took Raf down in a minute.

"Agh! Y'know what? forget it! This is stale yo."

"C'mon Fiona we've got to go."


	5. Chapter 5

Coping with Failure

Cinos was on the Gardens roof coming to grips with the reality that he had been tricked. The Lynch was planning on Killing Finn and he never needed Cinos to look for him. Then he remembered Finn's face. No ounce of betrayal showed when he looked at it. But there must've been some in Finns heart.

Coming to the Gardens, Cinos saw Finn and another Hunter, Riu. He wanted to walk away but he remembered that he had taught Finn the Movement of a Hunter when they met. Finn grabbed Riu and jumped over to the roof.

"Finn…You came back?" Cinos said.

"'Course I did!"

"But you know I betrayed you… the Lynch, or whatever he called himself, said he could make me and my Partner human, that all we craved for since we were born. But we had to bring you and Fiona to him first. I'm sorry for being so gullible."

"No problem! When it mattered you stood by me. Besides we're friends right?"

"Friends… y'know, you may be the first human whose ever considered me a friend, not just an ally."

"Oh right! This here is Riu-"

"I know her; I was put together with her brother for a fight once and came out on top. Unfortunately here she's Partnered with her Brother. She doesn't exist on the same Ground as Raf." The Lynch came back around and kidnapped Riu. He grew to the size of half the Garden which was huge already.

"We got this, Cinos," Finn said.

"Together," Cinos said. He sprouted his wings and flew for the Lynch. He drew Heaven and Hellblade. Finn's Devil blood sword, was flailing around on the feet of the Lynch while Cinos had him distracted in the air. Finally Riu took out her Angel's Bow and shot the Lynch in the eye. The Lynch faded and Cinos finally told his story to Finn.

"Ciara, My partner and I were born to a Demon and an Angel," He explained. "I was shunned throughout my home of Gallow City. Eventually I left to go to the Twin Grounds, which is where we are. I became a bounty hunter with the Sword my father and mother gave me. I'm assuming Ciara has the same story."

"Raf…"

"Fiona…"

"Ciara…"


	6. Chapter 6

Forming the Teams

Ciara had brought Fiona to the Place where the Lynch, her employer had said to collect the bounty. That place would be the Garden. Fiona found the Lynch's cloak and went to find him.

"Wait, Ciara, it's too dangerous!" Fiona tried to say. But before she could get the point across, Ciara was screaming for help. "What'd I tell he-" her voice got Caught when she saw who was holding Ciara's Arm behind her back in a most unnatural way. "You!"

"Me," The Lynch said calmly. "Thank you so much for Bringing Fiona to me; I have no further use for you." He tossed Ciara about a yard away. There, Raf helped her up. Ciara explained the situation to him which was the same as Cinos'.

"Yo! Fiona! Ciara Explained the Whole situation to me!" Raf said. "Ugly here trick her into thinking she could be human with his help! He told her that She and her Partner were as good as human but you and Finn were the requirement for the Bounty! That was a jacked up excuse of a Mission you gave me too Yo! Bet you ain't even a Bounty Hander!"

"You're Right, I'm not," the Lynch said. "I thought you'd be able to dispose of Ciara once she completed my request. You were useless." He started to grow and they all drew their weapons. Ciara never saw Fiona's Weapon, a double edged Demon's Blood Sword before, but now that she did she was glad it was on her side, especially considering what it could do in action. The details are very… disturbing to say the least. The Point is the Lynch was defeated and Cinos and company became Visible.

They looked to be talking about something then they put their hands in the center of the circle they formed and raised them to the sky. They formed a Team.

"This is so messed up Yo!" Raf said trying to grab for Riu. "She's right in front of me but I can't reach her! What kinda sick joke is this!?"

"Not one you can help but search for the punch line in," Ciara said. "I think we should do what they're doing, Form a team."

"Why?" Fiona said. "What could that do for us?"

"We'd add to each other's Strengths and cover their weaknesses."

"I'm Diggin' that Yo!" they did what Cinos' group just did then took one last look.

"Riu…"

"Finn…"

"Cinos…"


End file.
